


Bleachers

by AlphaKantSpell



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Rejection, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/pseuds/AlphaKantSpell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Clint/Tony </p><p>Steve refused Tony again and Clint was heartbroken over Natasha’s firm stance on, “Love is for children”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleachers

It was a mistake the moment it started; a happy accident. Steve refused Tony again and Clint was heartbroken over Natasha’s firm stance on, “Love is for children”. Both men were pining and drunk, sloshed over each other and so out of mind that they didn’t even count the sex as anything real because neither could remember it as they clothed themselves the next day. Only, I did count. Clint counted it, and so did Tony when they met a second time, this round less intoxicated. 

Tony still longed for approval from Steve, gentle hands and a boy-ish smile that could light a birthday cake alone. Clint was still miserable without Natasha, reeling from Loki’s control, and carrying all the baggage he’s been collecting since before his parent’s death. Being together made it a lot less oppressive. Twisting hands around Clint’s blonde locks, Tony could pretend they belonged to someone else and Clint could imagine Tony’s dry humor was second hand from Natasha. 

Neither could pinpoint the moment when they stopped longing for someone else. Clint thought it might have been when Tony convinced Clint to tip his arrows with paint-balls and took up the Iron Man suit for an all out battle. Tony suspected it was when Clint showed up at his workshop with three cups of coffee and made a bow out of paperclips to shoot spitballs at him. It might have been when Tony came back to bed to find Clint in an honest to god nest made of sheets and clothes. Or it might have been when Clint found Tony working on a redesign of his arrows. 

It was actually a month into their arrangement. For the first time – it seemed – Clint looked at Tony’s arc-reactor and traced a lone, dexterous finger around it. Bathed in nothing but a hypnotic, undulating blue light, Tony thought Clint looked spectacular. Clint typically got anxious around the device, the blue too reminiscent of bad memories of being cold and unable to stop. Tony never liked anyone looking too close at the reactor so he didn’t make any fuss about it. He wasn’t embarrassed, per say. He just felt uncomfortable, remembered things that were impossible to forget. 

As Clint leaned closer, exchanged his curious finger for lips then a tongue, Tony realized how long he was waiting for someone to do that. Blush hued purple by the ethereal light streaked down his face as Clint eased Tony onto his back, fingers everywhere. Tony’s fingers were fine tuned to create, Clint’s to kill. Each digit was a perfectly honed instrument, a weapon of precision. Tony sucked in a gasp as Clint’s found bundles of nerves Tony didn’t realize he had. The man had to have been trained in oriental massage therapy because his muscles tensed in the best way possible with each touch. By the time Clint’s hands were at his hipbones Tony was panting and rutting against the body above him. Desperate noised broke from his lips and Clint took a moment to swear in approval.

Tony yanked him down by his hair and smeared their lips together. Clint pressed another nerve and Tony’s body loosed like a floodgate was blown wide open. Kissed through his orgasm by Clint, Tony mounted the encounter to the top of his “Best Sex” list – and there hadn’t even been any lips or hands near his cock. 

When Tony regained control of his body he returned the favor with the grandest blowjob he could muster. Clint was not left unsatisfied.

“I can’t believe I fell for a carnie,” Tony murmured around Clint’s lips. They exchanged a laugh as Clint shoved Tony’s shoulder. 

“You should have seen my clothes in the ‘70s. I’d have you begging before me before you could blink.” 

“Mmh, kinky. I have a sudden urge to sneak behind the bleachers.” 

Clint made a face. “Not as much fun as it sounds – popcorn and gum gets in the worst places.” 

Tony shook his head and marveled at Clint Barton, the other man cocking his head to the side in obvious pride. 

After that Tony stopped thinking about Steve and Clint’s heart made room for another’s. Steve blushed but said he was happy for the two and Natasha kept to herself for a few days before she dragged Clint to a shooting range to sort out their relationship. Both were thrilled that their friendship hadn’t been damaged in the slightest. In all it was a wonderful mistake, one Clint and Tony would make again if given the chance.


End file.
